Birthday Birthday
by Backyard Panda
Summary: "Hei, forehead. Hari ini Shika ulang tahun, lho"/"Ah, ya. Aku tahu, pig. Lalu?"/"Aku bingung mau memberinya hadiah apa. Kau ada saran?"/"Hah? Kau gila! Kenapa baru tanya sekarang!"/Shikamaru ternganga, ia masih tak percaya dengan pemandangan di depannya. Wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga. "I-Ino! Apa-apaan penampilanmu!"/Dedicated for ShikaIno Fandays. Mind to read and review?


**Warning: **OOC, _maybe __rush_ dan _typo_(_s_) yang mungkin bertebaran. Saya _beginner author_, jadi mohon bantuannya, semua :)

* * *

**Selamat ulang tahun, Nara Shikamaru dan Yamanaka Ino**

**_Dedicated__ for ShikaIno Fandays_**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fic by me**

_**Happy reading**_**!  
**

* * *

**Birthday, Birthday**

**.**

**.**

Sraakk.

Jemari lentik gadis pirang itu mengoyak kalender di hadapannya. "Dua puluh dua September," ia mendesah pelan.

Yamanaka Ino, nama gadis itu, sedang bingung memikirkan hadiah apa yang cocok diberikan untuk ulang tahun kekasihnya hari ini. Jam tangan sudah pernah, kaus tim bola kesayangan kekasihnya sudah pernah, papan _shogi _pun sudah pernah diberikannya.

Ino tidak mau hadiahnya sama seperti yang sudah pernah ia berikan. Yaa, Ino tahu kalau Shikamaru—kekasihnya—akan senang menerima apa pun darinya, tapi dia ingin hadiah tahun ini juga terasa berkesan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Ino bermaksud menanyakannya setelah ia mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Shikamaru tengah malam tadi, tapi tidak jadi karena menurutnya kalau seperti itu rasanya kurang berkesan.

"Haaah … aku tanya saran yang lain saja, deh…." Ino bersiap-siap keluar rumah. Tujuan pertamanya tentu saja menemui Chouji, sahabatnya dan juga sahabat kekasihnya.

* * *

"Bagaimana kalau papan _shogi_?" tanya si gembul Chouji.

"Aku sudah pernah memberinya itu dua tahun lalu. Haah…."

"Kalau begitu kau traktir saja dia makan sepuasnya, Ino."

"Choujiii, jangan samakan dia denganmu!" Ino memajukan bibirnya. Chouji terkekeh. Kalau dia, sih, tidak sedang ulang tahun pun juga tak akan bosan ditraktir makan.

"Maaf, Ino. sepertinya aku tidak bisa membantu," ujar Chouji sedikit menyesal.

Ino menggeleng lalu tersenyum, "tak apa, Chouji. Terima kasih untuk sarannya. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. _Jaa_!"

"_Jaa_, _ne_, Ino!"

Tujuan Ino selanjutnya adalah rumah Sakura, sahabat sekaligus rival tersayangnya.

* * *

Ding dong.

Ino memencet bel rumah sakura.

"Iyaa, tunggu sebentar!" Terdengar suara perempuan dari dalam rumah itu.

Klek.

"_Pig_? Kenapa tidak bilang mau datang?" Ternyata Sakura yang membukakan pintu.

"Silakan buka ponselmu dan lihat ada berapa SMSdariku, _forehead_," Ino mendengus menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Sakura hanya menunjukkan cengirannya kemudian mempersilakan gadis pirang itu masuk. Ia langsung mengajak Ino ke kamarnya karena ia sendirian di rumah dan dirinya sedang mengerjakan laporan untuk pekerjaannya tadi.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Tanya Ino.

Sakura menggeleng, "tidak sama sekali. Aku senang kau datang. Laporan-laporan ini hampir membuatku gila!"

Ino tertawa kecil. Mereka mengobrol layaknya perempuan—bergosip maksudnya.

Tidak terasa sudah setengah jam lebih mereka mengobrol. Ino hampir saja lupa niat awalnya ia mendatangi Sakura.

"Hei, _forehead_. Hari ini Shika ulang tahun, lho," kata Ino.

"Ah, ya. Aku tahu, _pig_. Lalu?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku bingung mau memberinya hadiah apa. Kau ada saran?"

"Hah? Kau gila! Kenapa baru tanya sekarang?!"

Ino menunjukkan cengirannya sambil meringis. "Sudah kupikirkan dari sebulan lalu tapi aku belum dapat jawabannya."

Sakura meletakkan telunjuk di atas dagunya, berpikir. Tak lama kemudian ia dapat ide. "Aku tahu. Kau buat kue tar saja untuknya. Hadiah yang dibuat sendiri lebih berkesan, lho."

Ino mempertimbangkan saran gadis beriris _emerald_ itu. Sepertinya boleh juga. Kemudian ia mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi aku belum pernah buat kue sebelumnya," ujar Ino.

"Tenang saja. _Chef_ Sakura siap membantu!" seru Sakura. Ino memberikan tatapan mengejek yang dibalas _death glare_ oleh sahabatnya.

"Hahaha. Baiklah, aku setuju!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita beli bahan-bahannya sekarang!"

Mereka berdua pun pergi menuju _supermarket_ terdekat setelah Sakura mengeluarkan sepeda motornya.

* * *

"Telur?"

"Cek!"

"Tepung?"

"Cek!"

"Mentega?"

"Cek!"

"Stroberi?"

"Cek!"

Ino dan Sakura mengabsen bahan-bahan untuk proyek pembuatan kue tar mereka satu per satu.

"Nah, sudah lengkap. Ayo kita mulai!" ujar Sakura. Ino mengangguk antusias.

Dua sahabat itu pun memulai pekerjaan mereka dengan cukup damai.

"Memang bau gosong atau hanya perasaanku saja?" gumam Sakura.

"Gyaaa! _Forehead_! Kuenya gosong!"

"Gyaaa!"

Oh, sepertinya tidak juga. Namun setelah tiga kali gagal dengan kasus yang sama dan kue yang bantet, akhirnya mereka berhasil membuat kue 'normal'.

"Berhasiiiil!" Seru mereka berdua. _Master piece_! Err … baiklah, kecuali untuk olesan krim yang _agak _berantakan buatan Ino.

"Tapi … terlihat agak … err, aneh," kata Ino canggung.

"Ti-tidak apa, yang penting niatnya!" hibur Sakura.

"Iya, betul! Niat!" Ino ikut-ikutan menghibur diri.

Keduanya lalu tertawa canggung.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Ino.

"Ya, antar ke rumahnya! Masa iya kita makan sendiri!" Jitakan kecil dihadiahkan sakura di jidat Ino.

"Kalau hanya begitu tidak seru, dong…."

"Jadi kau mau buat suasananya mendukung juga, begitu?"

Ino mengangguk. Mereka berdua berpikir, sama-sama meletakkan telunjuk di dagu masing-masing.

"Oh! Tanya Naruto saja! Dia 'kan jago kalau soal yang seperti ini," saran Sakura.

"Pas, deh! Sepertinya dia sudah pulang jam segini."

Naruto adalah sepupu dekat Ino. Dia tinggal bersama di kediaman Yamanaka untuk sementara karena tempatnya bekerja lebih dekat dari sana. Rumah Naruto ada di luar kota ini.

"Sip. Kalau begitu ayo kuantar pulang, ini sudah sore dan kau tidak punya banyak waktu lagi."

"Sakura, kau memang baik hati."

"Baru tahu?"

Dan Sakura mengeluarkan sepeda motornya lagi untuk mengantar Ino pulang ke rumahnya.

* * *

"_Tadaima_!" Seru si gadis pirang sambil menggeser pintu rumahnya.

"_Okaeri_, Ino-_chan_. Dari mana?" Tanya Naruto, sepupunya yang juga pirang.

"Dari rumah sakura. Ah, Naruto! Tolong bantu aku membawa ini!"

Naruto mendekati Ino dan mengambil kotak makanan yang cukup besar dari tangan gadis itu. Ia mengintip sedikit isi kotak itu sementara Ino membuka sepatunya.

"Kue tar? Buat siapa?" Tanyanya.

"Shikamaru. Dia ulang tahun hari ini," jawab Ino.

"Loh, jadi kok belum dikasih?"

"Nah, itu dia. Aku mau tanya bagaimana caranya supaya lebih berkesan saat aku berikan ini padanya!"

"Ini buat sendiri?" Tanya Naruto tidak nyambung. Ino mengangguk polos.

"Pffft—pantas jelek. Hwahahahaha," laki-laki berkulit tan itu tak sanggup menahan tawanya setelah melihat dekorasi kue tar _a la_ Ino dan Sakura yang begitu "_wah_" dipandang.

Akhirnya jitakan Ino berhasil meredam tawa sepupunya itu. Dengan wajah memerah dan pipi yang digembungkan, Ino menatapnya sebal.

"Ma-maaf … hihi. Baiklah, aku punya ide."

Dan pupil diantara _aquamarine_ Ino membesar seketika setelah mendengar saran Naruto.

* * *

**From: My Barbie**

'Shika, kau harus datang ke hutan Nara jam 9 malam nanti! Yang tampan, ya! Aku menunggumu ;)'

Begitulah isi pesan singkat yang diterima Shikamaru dari kekasihnya sore tadi. Kini lelaki berkuncir—mirip—nanas itu baru saja sampai di hutan milik keluarganya itu. Dilihatnya kerlap-kerlip lampu kecil yang tergantung pada beberapa ranting pohon, kemudian disusurinya jalan setapak yang ada di sana—menuju tempat yang menjadi tempat kencan langganannya dengan Ino.

Tercium samar harum bunga mawar khas kekasihnya. Dan Shikamaru terkejut melihat lahan kecil yang telah disulap menjadi kafe kecil-kecilan, lampu-lampu kecil dan bunga-bunga yang sudah pasti pilihan Ino pun tersusun cantik di sana.

Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Shikamaru dihampiri oleh sosok gadis berpakaian _maid_ ungu-putih dengan bando _nekomimi_ plus ekor kucing yang membawa kue tar sekaligus lilin diatasnya. Rambut pirang lurusnya dikuncir dua, senyum gadis itu merekah di wajahnya yang merona. Itu kekasihnya!

"Selamat ulang tahun, Shika-_kun_!" ucap Ino.

Shikamaru ternganga, ia masih tak percaya dengan pemandangan di depannya. Wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga. "I-Ino! Apa-apaan penampilanmu?!"

Garis bibir Ino melengkung ke bawah, "kau tak suka, ya…?"

Lelaki jangkung itu terkekeh pelan. "Jangan bercanda…. Aku suka sekali," kata Shikamaru. Ia menyeringai tipis, Ino salah tingkah melihatnya.

"Ka-kalau begitu, buat permintaan dan tiup lilinnya!" Kata Ino cepat-cepat.

Shikamaru menutup matanya, kemudian meniup lilin di atas kue tar itu. Mereka berdua tersenyum.

"Nah, silakan duduk, tuan." Ino meletakkan kue tarnya di atas meja dan menarik salah satu kursi yang ada di sana untuk Shikamaru. Shikamaru tersenyum dan mengikuti perintah gadisnya itu.

"Karena hari ini kau ulang tahun, maka akan kuberikan servis khusus!"

"Maksudnya seperti apa?"

"Yah, kau bisa memintaku melakukan apa saja! Aku akan melakukannya selama aku bisa," jawab Ino antusias.

Lelaki beriris _obsidian _itu memikirkan sesuatu kemudian ia menyeringai. Ino bergidik melihat serigai kekasihnya itu.

"Nah, nona. Kalau begitu aku pesan makan malam apa saja, terserah kau. Tapi…." Shikamaru sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, Ino menelan ludah, "kau harus duduk di pangkuanku dan menyuapi makan malamku," sambungnya dengan tetap mempertahankan seringai.

"A-ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar." Ino menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua—_steak _sapi yang dipesannya dari kafe tempat Naruto berkerja paruh waktu—ia meletakkannya di meja setelah itu. Kemudian Ino duduk di pangkuan Shikamaru. Shikamaru melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Ino.

"K-kau yakin mau makan dengan posisi seperti ini?" Tanya Ino. Shikamaru menaikkan bahunya. Ino mendesah pelan.

Dipotongnya _steak_ itu dalam ukuran kecil, kemudian disuapkannya satu potong ke mulut kekasihnya. Shikamaru menikmati makan malamnya. Mereka mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa.

"Potongan terakhir. Aaa…."

Shikamaru membuka mulutnya dan melahap potongan terakhir makan malamnya.

"Nah, minum!" Ino menyodorkan es teh lemon pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menolak, "kau yang minum."

"Eh? Aku sudah habiskan punyaku," kata Ino bingung.

"Lakukan saja. Kau akan melakukan apa saja yang kuminta, bukan?"

"Yah, baiklah," Ino meminum es teh lemon milik Shikamaru.

"Eits—" belum sempat Ino menelan, Shikamaru sudah mencegahnya. "Jangan ditelan."

Ino menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan bingung, tapi ia menurut saja. Kemudian tangan Shikamaru menarik dagunya dan ia menempelkan bibir mereka. Lelaki itu menghisap habis es teh lemon yang ada dalam mulut Ino dan menelannya.

Tak hanya sampai situ, Shikamaru memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lidahnya menelusup masuk, mengajak lidah Ino beradu. Ino mendesah kaget atas perlakuan kekasihnya. Namun kemudian ia mengikuti irama ciuman Shikamaru. Mereka menikmati ciuman lembut namun bergairah itu.

Dan ciuman itu berhenti saat keduanya kekurangan pasokan oksigen, mereka terengah. Shikamaru menyeringai—lagi—dan Ino berusaha untuk tidak kelihatan gugup, padahal wajahnya sudah semerah stroberi yang ditaruh di atas kue tar buatannya.

* * *

Sudah hampir tiga jam setelah kedatangan Shikamaru ke tempat ini. Sepasang kekasih itu duduk dan bersandar di pohon besar. kepala Ino bersandar di bahu Shikamaru, dan lengan kekar Shikamaru melingkar di pinggang Ino. Mereka mengobrol sambil menatap langit yang begitu cerah malam ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau dapat ide memakai kostum itu dari mana?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Eh, ini saran Naruto. Dia meminjamkan seragam dari _maid café _tempatnya berkerja paruh waktu," jawab Ino.

"Boleh juga idenya, hahaha."

"Aku malu, tahu!"

"Tapi kau cantik kok."

Ino memerah lagi dibuat Shikamaru.

Pip pip.

Telepon genggam milik Shikamaru berbunyi. Baru saja lewat jam dua belas, itu artinya ini sudah tanggal dua puluh tiga September.

Shikamaru merogoh kantung celananya kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu berwarna merah. Ia membukanya dan memperlihatkannya pada Ino.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Yamanaka Ino. Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Shikamaru berjongkok di hadapan Ino, menunjukkan cincin emas pada kekasihnya itu.

Ino terkejut bukan main, ia menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya tak kuasa membendung air yang sudah berdesakan ingin keluar. Ditubruknya badan Shikamaru hingga mereka terjatuh di rerumputan.

"Hiks … Shika. Aku mencintaimu. Hiks…." Ucap Ino di sela-sela tangisnya.

Shikamaru tersenyum, dibimbingnya badan Ino untuk duduk. Lalu disekanya air mata bahagia gadis itu.

"Jadi jawabannya?" Tanyanya memastikan.

Ino memeluk Shikamaru dan mengangguk, "tentu saja jawabanku iya."

Shikamaru membalas pelukan Ino sembari mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia melepas pelukan mereka dan menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis Ino. Ino tersenyum lembut padanya, ia pun begitu pada Ino.

Ah, tentu saja ini menjadi hadiah ulang tahun terindah bagi keduanya.

**~Owari~  
**

* * *

**N/A:**

SELAMAT ULANG TAHUUUUN, OTP GUEEEEEEE! /ehplisstop /ganyante.

Aduh, seneng banget kalo uda jumpa hari ini. Arsip ShikaIno di FFN pasti makin rame :')

Ini fic saya ketik kilat habis ngerjain tugas membludak dengan ide yang muncul begitu saja. Tidak pakai rencana-rencanaan kayak fic saya yang lain. Jadi maaf, ya, kalau lebih ancur dari biasanya x'D

Terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca sampai habis. Maaf kalau fic ini mengecewakan dan Cuma nyampah di _fandom_ kita tercinta ini. Mheheh….

Akhir kata, _review_, _please_?


End file.
